


Falling in Love

by Meraad



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:34:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29949357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meraad/pseuds/Meraad
Summary: A short bit of Blackwall/Inquisitor fluffPrompt from kojottek over on tumblr : Blackwall realizing he has feelings for Inky
Relationships: Blackwall | Thom Rainier/Inquisitor, Blackwall/Inquistor
Comments: 4
Kudos: 2





	Falling in Love

He was oblivious to it at first. Blackwall appreciated the flirting, the sly comments that left him sputtering and blushing crimson. But as the Inquisitor seemed to delight in sparking that sort of reaction from all their companions, he’d never given it too much thought. 

He admired the Inquisitor, that was for certain. Respected their strength, their resilience. Despite being forced into the position of leading the Inquisition, they persevered. They were an inspiration. Blackwall wanted to be a better man because of the Inquisitor, for the Inquisitor. 

“You have the world at your feet, myself included,” he murmured one day as they stood near the barn in Skyhold. The words had in part been in jest, an attempt to fluster the Inquisitor, only the look in their eyes, the softness there for just a moment, his face heated and a strange sense of warmth blossomed in his chest. 

“At my feet?” they asked, a slow smile curving their lips. “I could get used to having you there.”

“Any man would be honored to kneel before you.” And he meant it. 

Still, he didn’t see it for what it was. Didn’t recognize what he felt, soul-deep.

Not until after a bloody battle. It was meant to just be them taking a look at one of the rifts, so the Inquisitor could gauge the best way to seal it, when they’d been ambushed by bandits, outnumbered greatly. 

The fight had been brutal, but they had prevailed, just barely. 

Blackwall sat heavily on a rock, chest heaving, blood dripping from a gash above his eye, and a broken nose, trying to will away the ringing in his ears when a face filled his vision. They were glowing, he thought, then realized that was likely the blow to the head. “Oh, you idiot,” the Inquisitor grumbled, hands gentle as they cupped Blackwall’s face, inspecting the damage. “What were you thinking?” 

He hadn’t been thinking. Not really. It had just been the fight and the knowledge that he needed to protect the Inquisitor. Stepping between them and the bandit that was charging hadn’t been a question. “You’re beautiful,” he said, the words just spilling out. He realized it then, at that moment, as they fussed over him.

Love. 

He was in love with them. 

Complete heart-stopping, soul-deep love. That was what he felt every time he looked at them. Every time they laughed. Every time they -

A startled look crossed their face, then a snort of laughter. “You have a concussion,” they said with a shake of their head, eyes dancing with amusement. 

“Maybe,” he admitted. “But it’s still true.” It was something Blackwall had never felt before. Lust, desire, sure. But this, this was something entirely different. Their gaze softened, and those hands that held his face rubbed thumbs along his cheeks. Then the Inquisitor leaned in, pressing a kiss to his forehead.

“Maybe you’ll tell me that again when you’re not bleeding profusely?” They stood up, waved a hand to one of their companions. “Bandages?” they called, then looked back down at him. 

“I’ll tell you every single day,” he promised and they smiled.

“I’m going to hold you to that, Warden Blackwall.”


End file.
